


a drop of life

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Character Death, Eating Disorder, Literal Buckets Of Sadness, M/M, Sadness, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler just wants to be beautiful for Josh. Tyler wants Josh to be happy.Tyler stops eating.





	a drop of life

He doesn't eat ; it feels good, he feels good, for once, and Tyler feels like less of a fuck-up, a mistake. Sure, he's always cold nowadays, and he's just a thin layer of skin and mistakes stretched taut over bone at this point, but he's thinner and he weighs less and he's not ugly any more.

He feels beautiful. 

But he knows he isn't, not yet, so he doesn't eat. When he does it makes him feels sick and wrong-wrong-wrong, the food a sickening, lurching weight in his stomach he has to get rid of.

...Two fingers down his throat and it's no longer a problem. He feels weightless.

Josh calls him beautiful ; Tyler knows otherwise. 

He feels unbalanced, a weight in his stomach making him constantly want to throw up. Only bile comes up nowadays. But he weighs too much and he isn't beautiful yet. So two fingers go back down his throat, in a hopeless attempt to make himself beautiful for Josh.

Blood comes up. Tyler watches, entranced, as the blood comes up, and his vision sparks black and fades...  
...Tyler dies on May 13th at 04:19 in a hopeless attempt to make himself beautiful, because of his undiagnosed anorexia.


End file.
